Twilight Heart
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Keyblader Akina was kicked out of her home just like the rest of Hallow Bastion. But while wandering around in Traverse Town she finds a person that will alter her life, as she goes with him to find his friends and discover the truth about herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Take four of trying to find a story that'll stick. I'm actually really proud of this one so I hope it works!**

** I beg of thee to review. (See? I tried to sound fancy and professional)**

** … Ya, well reviewing would still be nice! Computer cookies for all!**

**Yours Truly,**

**AG**

Akina walked along the dark, cobblestone streets of Traverse Town praying that no heartless would attack her. Well she had the keyblade, but it's better not to get attacked by little cute monsters that would gladly rip your heart out for food.

Yes she called them cute. _Deal with it._

" Huh, speak of the devil," Akina muttered as heartless popped out of the floor. Akina summoned her Two Become One keyblade it was silver and black ( AN: unlike the keyblade in final mix theres no nobody sign or checkered handle). Akina quickly dispatched the little devils and continued to first district where she literally ran into someone. This sent both of them to the floor.

Akina stood up and brushed dirt off her (**AN: **_**OK! **_**I like a lot of people **_**hate **_**clothing descriptions with a passion so I'm only going to do it for OC's because you don't know what they look like. As for the Kingdom Hearts characters... You **_**seriously **_**don't know what they look like people? So Akina's outfit will be posted on Deviant Art as soon as possible, as well as the link to it.) **sleeveless button up white top that reaches her thighs(theres a black tank under it), she also wears purple skinny jeans with purple converse. She brushed her brown curly hair out of her, chocolatey brown eyes. The boy she ran into was also standing, but what caught her attention was his gravity defying hair.

" Um, did you have a run in with an electrical outlet or something," Akina asked the boy, he had light blue eyes.

" No, what do you- Hey! There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

" So-ree, it's just amazing how it stays up like that."

" Oh _thanks._ Wait! I don't know you!" The guy exclaimed summoning a keyblade, Akina summoned hers in retaliation. They both stared at the keys then at each other.

" _You have a keyblade?"_

" Uh yea I do, I've had it for a month."

" Really? I got mine... I think tonight actually."

" What's you name and FYI? It's always night here."

" Oh and my names Sora, yours?"

" Akina! I live here, well I used to live somewhere else until the heartless came and ate the life out of my world-"

" You're from another world!"

" Uh yea, and by the looks of it beach boy you are too." His outfit looked like it belonged in a sunny warm place.

" My home is called Destiny Islands."

" Hallow Bastion."

All was silent for a few minutes.

" That name sounds pleasant," Sora scoffed.

" Shut up, it used to be a nice one until the heartless screwed it up," Akina sighed and then frowned. " Why am I telling you all of this? I've only known you for five minutes."

" I don't know, I feel like telling my life story to you too." They both sighed at the same time.

" Anyways, since you live here do you know Leon, Yuffie and Aerith?" Sora asked.

" Leon's my brother, so yes I do. So that means Leon found out you had the 'keyblade' attacked you knocked you out and explained what the hell a keyblade was."

" How do you know that? I wouldn't think he would do that to you, if he was your brother."

" He didn't, I just know how he rolls." Akina said rolling her eyes at what her brother did. Squall was really her half brother, they had different dads. But they were close all the same, being 11 years older than her led him to take his older brother duty very seriously ever since their mom died of an illness 6 years ago.

" Well apparently i'm supposed to find the leader of all the heartless in the area, any idea where to start." As soon as Sora finished his sentence both teens were knocked to the ground by something falling from the sky.

" The Keys!" The new voices yelled.

" Ohmygodwhatjusthappened!" Akina exclaimed jumping up and knocking the duck that landed on top of her away.

" Your the people we've been looking for!" the dog thing exclaimed.

" The Keys are with kids?" the duck huffed.

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?'" Sora yelled.

" As much as I would love to hear you two arguing we've got _way_ bigger problems right now!" The floor started shaking as Akina finished her sentence.Out came a giant monster that was purplish and it's body parts floating a little bit apart from each other.

It looked kind of creepy in Akina's opinion.

Chewing on her lip Akina summoned her Keyblade and started attacking the heartless thing, her companions followed suit.

***One long and grueling battle later***

"Finally!" Akina exclaimed brushing dirt of her hands.

" So you were looking for us, right?" Sora asked, looking at the two in front of the teens.

" Uh-huh," The duck named Donald said.

" Well, we were kind of searching for some of Sora's friends," Akina said hesitantly, looking at Sora who looked forlorn.

" Well we can find them too!" Donald said, Sora still looked a little depressed.

" You should go with them Sora. Akina. They can help you find your friends, and why the keyblades chose you," Squall said, Yuffie was standing next to him.

" Holy crap! Where'd you come from?" Akina exclaimed, looking at her brother.

" You can't be all mopey, Sora this boat run's on happy faces," Donald explained.

" Ya, you have to look funny, like us!" Goofy ahyucked, Akina giggled.

" See? Akina's got it down, come on smile!" Donald said pushing Goofy out of the way. Sora then gave the most ridiculous smile Akina had ever seen in her life. She snorted, and Sora glared at her.

" Alright I'll go with you guys," He said holding out his hand, Akina put hers on top of his as they made a hand pile. Then they all started walking off.

" Bye Leon! Yuffie! Seeya soon!" Akina exclaimed.

" Be careful," Leon warned as Yuffie grinned and waved.

" No promises!"

" So where's this ship that will take us to other worlds?" Akina asked while following Donald and Goofy.

" In District One," Donald explained. Akina huffed indignantly.

They were in District Six. There was a long heartless filled walk ahead of them.

***One long heartless filled walk later***

" Oh wow! This is so cool!" Akina gushed walking into the ship. Sora's jaw almost hit the floor.

" Hey Sora, close you mouth you'll catch flies," Akina warned smirking as she walked to the 'bridge'. _Glaring should be his signature expression by the way things were going_ Akina thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
